Composite optical elements including two or more optical components coupled to each other have already been known. For example, in a composite optical element including two optical components, a second optical component is coupled to a surface of a first optical component. The composite optical element of this kind may be manufactured by molding the first optical component and then coupling the second optical component to the first optical component.
In the composite optical element of this kind, shapes of the optical components may have considerable effect on optical characteristics of the composite optical element. According to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, in molding a composite optical element including two optical components, a pulse motor or a mechanism which is less likely to cause backlash (a pressing mechanism using a spring) is used to position the second optical component with respect to the first optical component and couple the second optical component to the first optical component.    [Patent Literature 1] Publication of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-249208